Compatibilidad
by octavaluna-801
Summary: Antonio navegando por internet, un italiano aburrido, una propuesta de matrimonio y un cabezaso. ¿De verdad son compatibles? Según esa web si! / pasimo summary, algo fluff. Esparoma


Hola!

Lo cierto es que es la primera vez que escribo de esa pareja que tanto amo xD

Se me ocurrió ayer mirando la compatibilidad de los nombres de hetalia en misabueso. com

Si poneis "**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**" y "**Lovino Vargas**" sale un 99% de compatibilidad. Impressionante, ¿verdad?

disclaimer: hatalia no me pretenece bal bla bla

* * *

Antonio Miraba embobado la pantalla de su ordenador y el maravilloso numero 99 dentro de un corazón palpitante. Por dentro, una enorme alegría y felicidad se le estaba subiendo a las mejillas en forma de rubor. Algo lo sacó de su embobamiento y saltando de alegría corrió al aeropuerto más cercano.

Lovino Vargas se levantó esta mañana con pereza. Se peinó, se lavó los dientes, se preparó el desayuno (mucho tomate con un trozo de pan debajo) y mirando su calendario suspiró. Era miércoles. Todavía faltaban tres días para el fin de semana. Dudó si ponerse a ver la tele o a hacer su trabajo. Y ya tenía el mando en la mano cuando pensó que si no lo acababa todo, su jefe no le dejaría irse. Pero bien que a su hermano sí que le dejaba ver al macho patatas cuando quería. Que injusto… Así que se sentó en su escritorio. Papeles, papeles y más papeles. Que aburrido. Aunque solo tenía que firmar, no era gran cosa. Se levantó y fue hasta la librería. Leería algo. Había muchos libros en italiano, otros tantos en español y dos o tres en inglés. ¿Qué leería? Ya iba a coger alguna cosa, pero entonces el timbre de la puerta de entrada sonó. Al principio no iba a abrir pensando que era correo comercial, pero este volvió a sonar una vez, y luego otra, y otra, cada vez más rápido convirtiéndose ya en un horrible sonido continuo mientras un enojado italiano bajaba las escaleras echando humo por las orejas.

-_Che cazzo vuoi? – _Gritó super enfadado al abrir la puerta, ya podía estar el mismissimo presidente detrás que a él poco le importaba. - _Non sanno giocare...?_ ¡¿Qué haces tu aqui? – Cambió por instinto de idioma al ser abrazado bruscamente y levantado al aire. - ¡Sueltame Antonio Idiotaaaaa! –Trataba de golpear al feliz español que seguia dando vueltas con su sonrojada presa en brazos. Y lo consiguió, desplomandose ambos al suelo.

-Lovii~love estoy muy contento.

-¡Pues como siempre, imbecil! ¿Se puede saber que mierdas quieres de mi?

- Tenía tantas ganas de verte que no pude resistirme a venir. – Se reia tratando de levantarse y tendiendo una mano al italiano.

- ¡Tsk! – Rehuyó este la ayuda - ¿No te podias haber esperado hasta el fin de semana? – Gruñó levantandose y entrando en su casa, algo sonrojado.

-¡Es que descubrí algo genial! Maravilloso! ¡LOVI CASATE CONMIGO!

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ? - Se giró este bruscamente con la cara de todos los colores y mirada de susto. - ¿Qué... qué acabas de decir?

Antonio se acercó a romano y poniendose de rodillas le cogió de la mano.

-Lovi TENEMOS que casarnos.

- ¿Y... y eso por que cojones deberia...? – Apartó bruscamente su mano cruzandose de brazos levantó una pierna pisandole el hombro al español. -¿Por que querría yo casarme contigo?

-¡Por qué somos muy compatibles Lovi! – Se escabulló este abrazandole la pierna y frotandose con la mejilla contra las caderas del otro con mucho cariño, como si de un osito se tratase.

-¡SUELTAMEEEE PERVERTIDO! – Gritaba este golpeandole muerto de verguenza y rabia. - ¡Y tu y yo somos tan compatibles como las cucarachas y el futból! ¡Mierdaaaaa!

-¡Eso es mentira! – Antonio esquivó los golpes y arrinconó al italiano contra un apared agarrando sus muñecas con una sola mano y suebiendoselas por encima de su cabeza. Su mirada era penetrante o su rustro denotaba seriedad y deseo. Lovino, totalmente expuesto e indefenso dejó de forcejear perdindose en esos ojos tan misteriosos como el espiriru de su tierra. Trató de apartar la vista girando la cabeza hacía otro lado, pero España le cogió del menton obligandolo a mirarle a los ojos, acercandose a sus labios, hasta que se detuvo a susurrar encima de ellos, regalandole a Romano aliento de su boca.

-Tu y yo tenemos un 99% de compatibilidad según misabueso. com

El cabezaso que vino después, Antonio no iba a olvidar en mucho tiempo. "menos mal..." pensaba retorciendose de dolor en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre "...que no es a mi a quien le va a tocar llevar a nuestros niños dentro"

* * *

Lo que está en italiano es cortesia del traductor de google, si hizo bien su trabajo significa "¿qué mierda quieres?" y "¿No sabes tocar...? (el timbre)"

espero que les haya gustado ^^


End file.
